Loss of bone mineral content can be caused by a wide variety of conditions and may result in significant medical problems. For example, osteoporosis is a debilitating disease in humans and is characterized by marked decreases in skeletal bone mass and mineral density, structural deterioration of bone, including degradation of bone microarchitecture and corresponding increases in bone fragility (i.e., decreases in bone strength), and susceptibility to fracture in afflicted individuals. Osteoporosis in humans is generally preceded by clinical osteopenia (bone mineral density that is greater than one standard deviation but less than 2.5 standard deviations below the mean value for young adult bone), a condition found in approximately 25 million people in the United States. Another 7-8 million patients in the United States have been diagnosed with clinical osteoporosis (defined as bone mineral content greater than 2.5 standard deviations below that of mature young adult bone). The frequency of osteoporosis in the human population increases with age. Among Caucasians, osteoporosis is predominant in women who, in the United States, comprise 80% of the osteoporosis patient pool. The increased fragility and susceptibility to fracture of skeletal bone in the aged is aggravated by the greater risk of accidental falls in this population. Fractured hips, wrists, and vertebrae are among the most common injuries associated with osteoporosis. Hip fractures in particular are extremely uncomfortable and expensive for the patient, and for women, correlate with high rates of mortality and morbidity.